


To Earth, with Love

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Series: Married with a Fur Baby [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married with a fur baby, VLD Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Keith is the leader of Voltron Project. Currently stationed at the international space station, the thing he misses most about Earth is his dog.





	To Earth, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the "Alternate Reality AU" from the AU Card and "Grief" from the H/C Card for VLD Bingo.
> 
> More attempts at fluff with a little bit of angst. My dog is at daycare and I miss him now.
> 
> Inspired by a piece from @zuspacey on Twitter: https://twitter.com/zuspacey/status/1068160617536643073

“How’s it look out there, Hunk?”

The com buzzed a couple times before the mechanic’s voice filtered through.

“It’s not as bad as we thought. That debris took out one of the antennae, but it’s nothing I can’t fix. Rover’s already got most of the hull tear welded shut.”

“Nice. Pidge? Lance?”

“I’ve got most of this stuff back up and running. I’ll have to wait until Hunk fixes that antenna to finish but it won’t be a problem. There’s still a little bit of debris out here but Lance has got it taken care of.” Her comment was punctuated by the sound of a distant shot and a loud rendition of _Another One Bites the Dust_. “Save me.”

Keith laughed. “Sorry, Pidge, not much I can do. I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“Oh, _I’ll_ be fine. It’s Lance’s tether cord you need to be concerned about.”

“Please don’t send Lance into deep space, Pidge. I’ll get in trouble.”

“I FEEL SO LOVED RIGHT NOW.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Hey, Lance, how goes the target practice?”

“Oh, you mean bravely protecting Pidge from incoming space death while she does her very important work? Is that what you mean?”

“Did you just say ‘incoming space death’?”

Turning off his com as the two continued to bicker, Keith sighed in relief and relaxed back in the zero gravity. He’d have to call Shiro back at command and give him an update. The poor man had already been frantic when the debris storm had swept over them and knocked out their communications system. It had taken Pidge an hour to get it working and they’d just barely caught Shiro before he’d shuttled out to check on them. He kicked through the rocket to the control center and settled in as the video call connected.

“Keith? I was just about to call. How is everything over there?”

Keith smiled as his husband’s concerned face filled the screen. “Everything is going well. The storm didn’t do as much damage as we initially thought. It looks like Project Voltron won’t be pushed back too far. Maybe a couple weeks…”

“That’s not too bad,” Shiro said. “You look sad.”

Keith rubbed his face, trying to offer the man a smile. “I’m fine. Really. Just tired…”

“You miss Kosmo.” Keith should have known better than to try and hide his feelings from Shiro. The man knew him too well. “I’m sure he’s doing great, Keith. He loves your mom and you know she takes good care of him.”

“I _know_. I do, I just…he’s my baby.”

“It’s just a few more months and then he’ll tackle you and never let you leave again. I miss him too. We’ll see him soon, babe.”

“Yeah, but a few months is so much time to a dog. I don’t want him to think we’ve left him.” His eyes stung when he spoke and his throat felt tight. He wished Shiro was there and not on some screen, talking to him from hours away.

“Keith…”

Keith pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and slumped down in the command chair. “It’s stupid. I know it’s stupid. I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid, Keith.” Shiro leaned in closer to the screen. “Do you want to come out here? I’m sure the team can survive a day without you. We can spend some time together and totally not use government-funded expensive equipment to video call your dog on Earth.”

Keith peeked through his fingers. “Takashi Shirogane, did you just suggest we misuse project equipment for personal gain?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Shiro pressed a hand to his chest, gasping in offense. “How can it be misuse if it contributes directly to the stability of the project leader’s mental state? Besides, you totally have to make a trip out here to get supplies for repairs, don’t you?” He winked.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, starshine. See you in a few hours.”


End file.
